


I'm Glad You Came Back

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: TOG FemSlash Fornight [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy takes a chance, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Reunions, TOGFemSlashFornight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After the events of the movie Andy returns to the Pharmacy and the younger woman with the beautiful eyes and kind touch. Celeste is happy to see Andy again and their reunion is lovely.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste
Series: TOG FemSlash Fornight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	I'm Glad You Came Back

Andy wasn't entirely sure what brought her back to the town, at least that's what she told herself. But parked down the street from the pharmacy she thought she knew. She debated going in or not a few times and then finally decided she was already there, she might as well.

The walk up the street was too long and not long enough at the same time. She wandered a bit, spying Celeste behind the counter and trying to be subtle. She was dressed more casually this time, not needing to hide her wounds.

Eventually she got up the courage to pick something up and head for the counter, setting the candy bar on it and waiting for Celeste to look up. The younger woman smiled softly.

“Hello again.” She spoke, looking around to see if they busy or not, “Do you help again?”

Andy laughed softly, “Not this time. But thank you.”

Celeste nodded, “Any time.” She reached out to take the bar and ring it up before Andy's hand rested over hers. “Is everything okay?”

Andy sighed, it had been far too long since she'd done this, “Could I... could I take you out to dinner some time?”

The smile that question got stole Andy's breath and the other woman nodded, “I'd like that.” Her hand turned over in Andy's, giving it a squeeze, “I'm free Saturday night.”

Andy flushes, since when did she flush? But she nods all the same, “Great. I should get your number, we can talk, pick a place.”

They exchange numbers and Andy promises to call, or text, something. And she does.

~*~*~*~

The restaurant is nice, Andy let Joe help dress her in nice slacks, low-heeled boots and a nice blouse. Nile had done her make-up for her, subtle, but enough to highlight her eyes and lips. She feels ridiculous until she sees Celeste, she's in a handkerchief hem skirt, a dark flowy blouse and looks, amazing. Andy stands, smiling as the Frenchwoman comes closer.

“May I hug you?” She asks softly and Andy nods, embracing the woman, trembling a little. “Nervous?”

Andy laughs softly, “That obvious?”

They separate and Celeste smiles, “A little, but I am too.” She gives Andy's hand a squeeze and flushes a bit when Andy gets her chair for her.

Andy has a good time but feels awkward having to lie about so much of her life. At the end of the meal they take a slow walk along the street and Andy is about to say something when Celeste speaks first.

“I'm really glad you came back. I was worried about you.” Her voice is soft and Andy feels an odd kind of warmth suffuse her.

“I... thank you.” She sighs softly, “It was a bad night, a bad few days. But you were so kind.”

“You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome.” Celeste takes her hand, lacing their fingers together and Andy's heart skips a beat. “You know, you don't have to lie to me.”

Andy pales and turns, opening her mouth to justify herself and then sighs heavily, “Even if what I had to say would sound like I should be locked up in an institution?”

Celeste blinks and then laughs softly, “Maybe especially then. You look so out of place and your eyes are so old. Like you've seen so much more than should be possible.”

Andy hangs her head, “Maybe because I have.” She strokes Celeste's hand with her thumb, “Is there, somewhere private we could talk?”

Celeste nods, leads Andy to a small cottage and guides her inside. They sit at the table, Celeste makes tea and they sit up and talk for hours. Celeste stares at Andy as she explains about her life.

“I can't prove it you, because I'm not, not like that anymore.” Andy speaks softly, pleading with her eyes for Celeste to believe her.

“You're really six-thousand years old?”

“Closer to seven actually, but yes.”

“No wonder you look so tired.” Celeste's hand lifts and strokes her cheek, “So much pain, when is the last time you took care of yourself huh?”

Andy flushes, “I don't remember. I've always fought for others, taken care of others.”

“Let me take care of you?”

It's a request that's more than a question of tonight but Andy nods. She wants this, needs this, even if it only ends up being for tonight. They fall into bed skin to skin and Celeste takes care of Andy in a way she hadn't been in far too long. She comes apart over and again with the younger woman and falls asleep wrapped around her.

It's not just tonight but that's another story...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated!


End file.
